


This is disgusting, like seriously dude What do you think you're doing?

by catboy_quackity



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Projecting onto Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Don't Like Don't Read, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Rape/Non-con, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy_quackity/pseuds/catboy_quackity
Summary: wilbur is a very bad person who has done bad things to techno. at some point phil was going to figure out.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Comments: 15
Kudos: 363





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if u r reading this sorry lmao, im just sad and relate to techno a bit to much.
> 
> wilbur is a shit person in this story, dont read this expecting wilbur to be a good older brother.
> 
> the song is i threw glass at my friends eye and now im on probation by destroy boys 
> 
> id like to say that this is their personas, im not talkin about broken glasses nerd technoblade, im talking about the pig hybrid blood god. im not talking about the actual wilbur soot but instead manipulative wilbur we see in pogtopia
> 
> for reference techno is 15, wilbur is 18 and tommy is 10 
> 
> also pls just click off if you dont like this, this isnt sexualizing rape and it isnt supposed to be
> 
> also pls tell me if i need to tag this with anything else, thank you

techno wished he could sleep normally, just laying down he could still feel it, hands he was supposed to trust holding him down, telling techno he was so grown up, just the way he liked them. 

techno huffed loudly as he sat up, rubbing at his forehead with his palms, attempting to scrub away the memory and awful thoughts.

hes going to come back.

no, he isnt, techno tried to shake the thoughts from his head but that seemed to bring them on tenfold.

_youdeservedit hesrightacrossthehall philisntgoingtostophim youlikeditdidntyou youdidntstophim youcouldveyouwantedityouwantedit_

his mind was going to fast and techno did the only thing that seemed rational, he had to get out of his room so, he threw the blankets off of him and rushed out. 

he hadnt expected to be stopped, way too familiar hands grabbing his shoulders. technos only 15, he shouldnt have to go through this, he wants phil. phil, he just wanted his dad.

"techno?" it was wilbur, "whats wrong? wanna go to my room?" techno knew if he opened his eyes he would see that look wilbur would be giving him, that same predatory look wilbur gave him just about a year ago.

"i jus' wan' dad, wilb' please, lemme go," techno felt the others hands grip tighter, causing techno to whine softly from the pain.

"tech, didnt we make a promise, you're not going to tell dad," wilbur paused as he brought up a hand to technos face, brushing his curly hair out of his face, "right?"

techno shook his head violently, he just wanted to be away from wilbur. 

"wilby?" another voice seemed to join them, it was tommy.

techno gasped as he finally opened his eyes, looking back at tommy, he had stepped from his room and started walking to techno. techno pulled away from wilbur, he let him go easily as techno stumbled towards tommy, placing his hands on tommys shoulder.

"i need dad toms," techno barely managed to get the words out, wilbur came up and put his hands on technos waist, almost pulling him back from tommy.

"lets get him to dads room," wilbur instructed the younger boy, tommy grabbed both of technos hands, leading him to their dads room. wilbur stayed behind him, practicality pressed against him. tommy didnt seem any wiser to technos misery.

techno felt bad when they entered, phil was fast asleep in bed, his wings practically covering him, it looked like he collapsed into bed.

tommy jumped on the bed, technos labored breathing filled the room as wilbur brought him closer. Tommy started shaking phil, he woke up with a start and leaned into tommy, listening to him intently.

"dont you say anythin' tec," wilbur let him go, moving one hand to his shoulder, techno stumbled forward, nausea hitting him hard.

"technos upset, i dont know why but he wants you," tommy looked back at techno, "but i helped!" he seemed excited as he whipped back to phil, he was staring at wilbur and techno.

"yeah, yeah you did," techno moved over to the bed, sitting next to tommy and bringing him in close. tommy accepted this, he was young and clingy which was a big benefit for when techno didnt want to be alone with wilbur.

phil rubbed his back, whispering encouraging words as techno shoved his face into tommys hair, he smelled like dirt but that was probably his natural scent by now.

when techno looked up, wilbur was gone. that seemed to calm him down greatly, he wondered if phil noticed if he did he hadnt said anything. he felt lighter as phil started to readjusted the two younger kids. techno curled around tommy who was laying on phils chest. tommy had fallen asleep again, snoring softly.

phil had started to thread his fingers through technos pink hair, his fingers brushing technos pointy ears.

"techno, bubba, whats wrong?" phil asked quietly, techno wished phil wasnt smart to notice small things about techno.

"bad dream," techno lied through his teeth, phil caught it though, like he always did when techno lied.

"techno, dont fuckin' lie to me," his tone was gentle but held a certain tone that made techno want to spill all of.his secrets, "i cant help you if you dont tell me whats wrong," phil grabbed technos face, causing techno to place his chin on tommys head.

there was a long silence before phil spoke again, "it cant be me or tommy," phil seemed to be working it out through his head, "is it wilbur? it cant be his humor, no one cries that hard just from wilburs bullying," phil was thinking out loud, studying technos face.

"but its wilbur, isnt it?" 

techno sniffled softly, he wanted to tell phil but the many threats wilbur made towards him were drilled into his brain. techno could feel rough hands on him again, he wants to run away but tommy was practically weighing his hands down.

"can you tell me what he did," phil asked softly, he sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

another long silence before phil sighed defeated.

"technoblade, can you just tell me if it was wilbur?" phil rubbed just under technos eye, "you dont need to tell me what he did but i cant keep you safe if you dont speak," 

techno nodded, breathing out slowly. everything was set on fire, he felt like wilbur would barge into the room and do every bad thing that fell from his lips.

"ill do it again tec, you tell anyone, and ill make it worse," 

"get over yourself! you'll ruin this family then who'll tommy have? tommy wont have his big brother anymore 'cause you want to be selfish and lie!"

"it never even happened tech, whatever your thinkin' of never happened, just your sick mind taking a fucked up fantasy and making it reality,"

techno buried his head back into tommys hair, hoping he wasnt disturbing tommy in his deep sleep.  
phil ran his hands through technos hair again.

"okay tech, can i ask a few more questions? we can wait until tomorrow to talk," phil sounded gentle, pushing technos hair back. techno nodded, if wilbur really was going to kill or hurt him more, he'll lay it out for phil in any way he can.

"is it somethin' that can also hurt tommy?" techno thought over the question, tommy had been brought in when he was about five, wilbur wouldve been enthralled with techno by the time all of them got used to tommy being around. wilbur could also move on to tommy after techno started to fight back, techno didnt like thinking about it.

techno nodded, phil let out a breath, humming softly as a wing brought the two of them closer to phil, wrapping about techno softly.

"okay, okay," there was a few beats of silence, tommys soft breathing and snoring along with technos still heavy breathing filled the room.

"can you tell me when this may have started?" phil was careful with his wording, his voice slow and clearly tired.

techno took his time answering this one, mostly because he didnt know. if he had to pinpoint an age it wouldve been around when he was eight? maybe, the more he thinks about it the more panic fills his chest and his throat tightens so he stops thinking.

"may-" technos clears his throat, shaking his head as he looks back up at phil, "around when i was eight?" it was more of a question to himself but, phil seemed to get it and cringed back.

"i wish i could've stopped it from happening, your such a good kid techno," phil spoke softly, he sounded angry and for a second, techno thought he was mad at him, that phil would yell at techno for being a liar.

techno choked down a sob as he stuffed his hair but into tommys long hair, there was a sharp intake of breath from phil. phil put his hand on one of technos arms, squeezing it reassuringly.

"its fine techno, i wont let wilbur lay a finger on you anymore, im here for you techno, bubba," phil didnt sound angry anymore, techno tried to calm himself down, hoping his shaking didnt disturb tommy.

apparently, it did as tommy shuffled around, turning around to wrap his arms around techno.

"love you," his voice was muffled into technos chest, techno curled around him more. phil shuffled closer to the two, keeping them close.

techno fell asleep and he didnt wake up again to phantom hands, he slept and he felt safe. techno didnt even have a bad dream, it was dreamless but it was better than dirty words.

tomorrow would be stressful for techno but, maybe it would be fine. maybe everything would be fine again. 

techno can only be hopeful when his eyes flutter open and theres shouting downstairs, tommy is still in his arms, whimpering and talking to himself or techno.

"please get up tec," oh, hes talking to techno.

techno brings him in closer, back to their original position with technos head in tommys hair.

"'m right here tommy, everything will be okay,"


	2. *hayloft by mother mother intensifies*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phil and wilbur fight but everythinf gets s bit better afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we back lmao sorry again
> 
> this might be rushed so sorry :]

phil had been up for hours, waiting for the telltale sound of wilbur leaving his room. phil had half the mind to get up and rip wilbur from his bed but, maybe the situation could be fixed but, it could hurt tommy. phil didnt want to make assumptions, if he thought the worse, it could make everything worse.

phil was snapped out of his thoughts by wilburs door opening, getting out of the bed carefully. phil looked down at tommy, he was sitting up now and was rubbing at his eyes.

"where are you goin'?" he sounded sleepy, covering his mouth as he yawned.

"'m goin' to talk to wilbur, you go back to bed," phil bent down and pressed a kiss to tommys hair, the boy laying down soon after.

phil walked down the stairs, the coldness of the night seeped into the house causing phil to shiver as he turned into the kitchen.

wilbur was moving around the kitchen, he was still in his pajamas and if it had been any other morning, phil would greet his son with a kiss on his forehead, asking him how he slept. phil wanted to so bad, to pretend that everything was okay but, his brain wouldnt let him live it down if he treated wilbur the same.

wilbur looked at phil, a little surprised by phils silence. wilbur turned and leaned on the counter, smiling at phil.

"g'mornin' dad, how'd you sl-"

"what did'chu do to techno?" phil wasnt going to let this continue normally, he would figure this situation out first.

wilburs face dropped, crossing his arms across his chest, "nothin'? is it that whole perverted thing he thought i did to him? hes so obsessed with that idea phil," wilbur stepped towards phil, putting his hands up, was he trying to turn this on techno?

"techno wouldnt lie like that, he knows the difference between those thoughts and real life, what did you do to techno?" phils wings puffed out behind him, crossing his arms tightly.

"nothin' he wouldnt want," wilbur mumbled, he turned his head towards the floor, picking at his fingers. phil doesnt think he was supposed to hear that.

"whats that supposed to mean?" phil got closer to wilbur, making the other look up at him.

wilbur rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief, "techno is a lying slut-"

"i dont even say anythin', what is techno lying about?" phil doesnt know why wilbur was getting defensive, wilbur was stumbling over his words. 

"didnt he tell you?" is what wilbur decided on, he looked worried as he looked around, avoiding phils face.

"tell me what?" phils voice was strained, he just wanted to fix this but wilbur never meant his eyes, "wilbur, answer me, or im going to put techno first and youll have to leave," wilbur tensed up, his mouth opening and closing.

wilbur scoffed loudly, "you're going to choose some whore over your actual son?" wilbur sounded hurt as he grabbed onto phils arm, squeezing tightly.

phil scoffs, "you stopped being my son the moment you hurt techno,"

that set wilbur off and for the next 2 hours, fighting and yelling filled the home. 

\------- 

"they've been fighting for so long now," tommy complained into technos chest, techno hummed. techno wondered what they couldve been fighting about then it hit him, everything from last night coming back full force.

"im kinda scared," there was a crash from downstairs that made tommy jump up from his laying position. he looked adorable with his hair sticking everywhere but he looked like he was about to sprint down there to them.

"why are you scared bubba?" tommy looked back at techno, he was sitting next to him now, tommy stared at him for a bit causing techno to fix his posture as he waited for tommy to speak.

"what if dad hurts wilby?"

the sentence caused technos heart to sink, wanting to curl up because wilbur was right. techno was making tommy worry for no reason, he was so young, he shouldnt be worrying about a situation really made out of nothing. it wasnt like techno was that important, maybe he should go and stop the fight. its mostly fear that locks him in place on the bed but, he'll blame it on the sheets tangled around his legs.

"GET OUT!"

that startled both of the boys on the bed, techno pulling tommy close to him as a door slammed from downstairs. the sound seemed to echo throughout the house that became unnaturally silent that morning.

techno looked back at tommy, he seemed anxious and like he wanted to move or run. techno blurted the first thing from his mind to distract tommy.

"when did'ja wake up?" it was a dumb question and techno almost groaned at himself for it but, it seemed to capture tommys attention.

"a lil bit after dad woke up, he seemed angry but he told me to go back to bed but i couldn't-" techno zoned out, nodding every once in a while, tommy kept rambling and techno assumes its something for the younger to do instead of sitting anxiously.

after about 10 minutes, tommy tugged on technos arm, looking at the door pointedly, "i wanna go down, theres no mo'e yelling," tommy seemed suspicious as he got techno to stand up and go down with him.

the stairs were connected to the living room, to the left was the archway door to the kitchen. the living room was a bit of a mess, there was broken glass and what techno assumes to be a ripped up picture. tommy turned right into the kitchen with techno right behind him, techno worried about wilbur still being around.

when they walked into the kitchen they saw phil, leaning against the counter with a steaming mug in his hand, his lip was busted and his eye seemed to be bruising. 

tommy walked up to phil, phil tracking the younger, he was growing to be quite tall so phil didnt need to crane his neck down at tommy.

"did'ja sleep we-"

"wheres wilbur?" tommy said bluntly, he looked back at techno who had started picking up a few fallen over chairs from their dining table, "i want wilbur,"

"tommy," phil sighed heavily as he watched techno run around the kitchen doing small things, barely paying attention to the two, "wilbur isnt going to be around here for a while," 

that seemed to tick off tommy, he straightened up and started poking st phils chest, "what do you mean? i want wilbur, can i go with him?" by now, techno looked over to them, fiddling in place.

"tommy, no-"

"why noottt," tommy whined loudly, he trailed right behind phil who was moving over to techno.

"tommy-"

"stop tommy-ing me! i want wilbur, where is he!"

"tommy, stop-"

"why?! i want my older brother!"

"tommy-"

"phil!" tommy whined loudly, "i want wilby!"

"TOMMY! I SAID NO!" phil whipped around to tommy, the kid flinched back from phils cold gaze, seeing this phil forced himself to calm down, his shoulders falling as he turned fully towards tommy.

"tommy, wilbur did something very wrong, he isnt your brother anymore and i promise to you, ill explain when your older," phil spoke softly as he cupped tommys face with one hand, he seemed to lean into it.

"i wanna know now, why cant i see wilbur?" tommys voice was small and watery, wiping at his eyes as he got redder without even crying.

"later, ill tell you, not right now but i promise ill tell you," tommy seemed to take that as a good answer, wiping at his face again as he went up to techno.

"come tell me a story," tommy demanded, marching out of the kitchen, going right up to the couch, watching techno and phil from the doorway.

techno noticed that a lot, after tommy cried or became upset, he would ask techno to do something for him, wanting to hide his face but still have attention on him.

"how are you, techno?" techno faced phil, he seemed worried as he sipped from his mug. techno shrugged, he didnt know what to feel, he felt too much at the moment to really pinpoint it.

"hes never coming back?" techno asked, he was unsure of that, wilbur was determined even if he was in the wrong. 

phil softly grabbed technos face, rubbing his thumb over technos cheekbone, "if i ever see wilbur near you or tommy, i will do everything to make sure neither of you two get hurt than ill make sure that motherfucker knows not to mess with the innit-blade-watson kids," phils wings fluffed out behind him, clearly angry at the idea of wilbur getting near his kids.

techno nodded, which eased his thoughts from the more negative thoughts flying around. 

phil placed his mug in technos hands, smiling at him softly, "take this, you get to deal with tommy while i make you two breakfast," phil placed a kiss on technos forehead, "i love you, bubba,"

techno stood there for a bit, watching phil move around the kitchen like hes done a hundred times before.

techno was loved.

that made him smile when he walked over to tommy, the kid complaining when techno picked a random book up from the side table. tommy calmed down and pressed into technos side while he started reading, sniffling softly to himself as the smell of pancakes wafted over to them. every once in awhile tommy would point at a word and ask about it then, try to spell it back at techno, his hands splayed over his face so he couldn't see the word.

"come eat!"

\---

it had gotten late into the day, techno had run upstairs to grab a brush, phil wanted to brush it out. techno took his time, knowing tommy and phil were probably having a talk that techno wouldve felt too uncomfortable to sit through.

when he walked into his room, it filled him with dread. his room was normal but the memories came rushing back, he wished he could flush them from his head. the feeling of phantom hands all over him as he squeezed his eyes closed, he shook his head as he walked over to his desk, moving papers until he saw the familiar brush. 

techno turned it over in his hand, the back had a faded design of a whale. techno traced it with his finger. wilbur had gotten him this, it replaced the flimsy one, the bristles would break brushing out technos thick, curly hair.

techno swallowed thickly as he walked back out the room, maybe he shut the door to hard but when phil looked up at him, he didnt mention it.

phil had called him over, letting the boy sit on a pillow while he tossed the brush in between his hands. phil started to brush his hair, techno tried not to lean into his hand when he would go through it after brushing it.

techno perked up, tommy hadnt bothered him yet, "wheres tommy?" techno asked as he turned towards phil, phil looked up and towards the kitchen.

"went into the backyard, he'll be back soon," phil turned technos head back around, he kept going as they heard a slide door open and walking coming towards them.

tommy sat in front of techno, he had his hands closed together as if he was hiding something in them, techno shuffled back nervously.

"i dont want you to be upset anym'oe so," tommy held out his hands, showing off small, colorful rocks, phil hummed from above them, "these are my favorite rocks! i stole them from tubbos pond," tommy giggled to him as techno accepted them into his hands, brushing through the rocks.

"thank you, tommy, thank you," techno stared at the rocks, tommy started babbling about each rock. techno smiled brightly as he looked up at tommy.

"- the blue one, i almost swallowed," tommy nodded as if that was normal, techno chuckled, "it didnt taste that good, that grey and pink one reminded me of you!" tommy poked at the rock, turn it over, it had red splattered over it, "this side reminded me of me! im kinda awesome so, of course, i thought youd like this one," tommy sat back, looking at techno, expectantly.

techno laughed softly, "thank you toms," tommy smiled as he hopped up, running towards the bookshelf. techno pocketed the small stones, phil laughed softly as tommy ran back over and barreled into technos lap, handing him a book.

"read please!"

techno nodded as he got comfortable, phil had started braiding his hair. techno started reading the book to tommy, leaning against tommys head. phil had moved them forward, sitting behind techno.

phil read along with them, correcting techno when he would read a word wrong. phil wrapped his wings around them, keeping them close and warm as the night cold settled into the house again.

techno felt loved and safe for the first time in a really long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fighting might suck but yeah
> 
> again, talk to someone if anything like that is happening to you
> 
> i love you all, drink some water and rat some food!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> i am okay now btw it just still sucks a lot ig lmao
> 
> thanks for reading ig,,, i might delete this soon or something
> 
> if someone is doing this to you, please speak up, you are important and more than that person. even if i dont know you, i care about you but i am a minor so pls be careful for what you say to me.
> 
> a kiss on da forehead for all of you :]


End file.
